Hallow
Hallow is a horriffic Reality located in the C-Sphere of the Multiverse and is a regular stop for trans-dimensional smugglers and pirates dealing in the supernatural. Estimated Time: 1850 Description Imagine a world crafted by a truly twisted mind, and allowed to run rampant. This is a realm where gods are real, where people are frightened by the unknown, and where day to day life is frightening. Gods exist, the focus being on the Aesir and the Loa, as well as the Elder Gods. History has gone way out of whack due to time pollution, and weird beasts and creations run amok. Strange scientists try their experiments on unknowing victims. The whole world is a mess. This world is fantastical but only in ways are subtly hidden, beings from another dimension exist but lay beneath the surface. The difference is that now people are starting to notice, monsters have started coming from the woodwork and killing entire towns, people have sought help in returned god who may protect them from these monsters because the Old Gods are rising. Nodens (odin) has taken up arms for the hunt, he enjoys hunting down these beasts and their masters, as do his followers, The Vikings of old are back in a new way. Egypt is starting to buzz again, some sort of power has returned to their stead as well. The Loa are in full power, because if it is the End of the world, Baron Samadhi will be the life of the party. Factions THE LOA The Loa are power new gods for the new world. Combining old world lore with new world religious practices. They solidify the coastal bastion that is new Orleans, with their presence, no monsters tread there, all they ask is that the people have a good time. New Orleans quickly became party central. Do to the odd things happening on the coasts, and the strange mass disappearances all over the world, and things from ancient times resurfacing, the people believe that they are near judgment day. This causes an interesting reaction. To those who are devout and pious, they demand that everyone repent and that they give themselves to god, it’s the only way to be saved. The other reaction is to party like today could be your last, which is the one a majority of people come to New Orleans to do, live what could be the final days of their life if there world is to end. The Loa are still considered a great deal of superstition, however their deeds can be seen all over town. Or is it people doing deeds in their name? The Loa walk the streets in human disguises watching over their city and having a good time, The Loa aren’t all in agreement either. Some of the Loa do lean to the fact that this could well be the end of days and that the people must repent, while some go with the flow and encourage the partying, but they are all in agreement to keep their grand city safe. THE AESIR On the other side of the world the Aesir have similar views to the Loa, however they have managed to combine both of those ideas into one, with one uniting factor; violence. Nodens has risen again, and hopes to wake up the rest of the sleeping Aesir, for he believes that ragnarok is starting. Nodens has started assembling his followers who are also his army. With him he’s brought a few of his ancient warriors. For them destroying these monsters and preparing for the end of days is a bit of a religious rite in all of its own as well as a party, the ones that join Nodens are the ones that thirst for battle. They feast and enjoy themselves, then they go out to do battle with foes. This to them is their worship and their purpose. THE ESOTERIC ORDER OF DAGON A church started based on ancient teachings, the EoD has started popping up along coastal shores, spreading its message that end is coming. If they want to have solace when the end comes, that they should join their church to find a way to become eternal. Weird mysteries surround the church, as they are more like a cult, most all of their knowledge is only given in the privacy of their church doors. They are said to invite strange creatures in at night, and the most oldest of churches sprang up in odd isolated towns. They are Starting to spread through the world, speaking every tongue and inviting people into their doors. THE DISCIPLES These are the ones that lurk in the shadows. They make a point to strategically place their selves among society and blend in. gathering data, and attacking weak points when they see them, hoping to bring these communities down from the inside. They worship and un-nameable God and do their deeds in his name. they are known to no one but themselves, there are even some that have infiltrated the EoD. They are the ones who are the eyes of the monsters, the monsters starting to gather power in the middle east, starting to spread, for they also follow the un-nameable one. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse